foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Joe Reese
I've just made some changes (which can, of course, be unmade if necessary). However, this—or something similar—would answer the objections I've been making. * The picture has been taken out of the infobox and placed at the top left. This means that people who are not logged in, who therefore get the Wikia ads at the top right (above the infobox), will immediately be able to identify the character by sight. Granted, this is not so essential for Reese—but is rather more important for minor characters. In any case, having an FK picture at the top seems to me to be important. Otherwise, people are just getting a bit of text accompanied by an ad. (Well, unless they're logged in.) * Also, the picture can now be sized in a manner more proportional to the page—or the quality of the pic (as in the case of Myra Schanke). * The infobox is still close to the top of the page, on the right hand side. Above it is only a very brief textual identification of the character. * The infobox still contains all the info you put in it. The only thing I've done to it is take the picture out. * I feel very strongly that the remaining point-form data that I had should not be deleted, just because you don't want it in the infobox. Granted, Sonny Vetter's medical data can be found in his records; but most of the info you deleted for other characters is not found elsewhere. I have therefore put it in a section called "General Information". * You said that all the data in the infobox should also appear in the article itself. I have therefore: ** added a subsection for family and other relationships in the section where the character is discussed, in which the family info is written out as text; ** added a section for series info, particularly the name of the actor playing the character (again as text); ** added a subsection for factions, which (along with fan fiction about the character) I've put under a general heading for "Fan Activities". * I also put back the second picture of Reese, which you dropped. Anyway, have a look at this and see what you think. Clearly we have rather different ideas of how to lay out a page. Equally, we need to have a common style for the wiki—which is going to mean compromise, I guess. How far is this version acceptable to you?Greer Watson 08:27, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Ultimately you're either going to edit or leave. What I prefer and what I firmly believe is good design radically differs in some instances with what you think is acceptable. Please edit to your heart's content and I will not hinder you at this point. It would destroy the purpose of this wiki, which is to share information. You and I just ultimately have wildly differing opinions on communication theory. Please continue as you wish. Happy editing.--Kodia 21:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::eeep! ::You sound mad as hell for some reason. ::Look, rather than immortalize all of this for posterity, I think I'll e-mail you. Greer Watson 17:33, 8 January 2009 (UTC)